


Mała czarna

by carietta



Series: genderfluid!harry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderfluid Harry, Genderqueer, M/M, Other, i to wszystko co trzeba wiedzieć o tym tekście tak naprawdę, wszystko wyjaśnione w treści
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasami Harry jest dziewczyną. Louis kocha ją zawsze tak samo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mała czarna

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [little black dress (it's all right)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075430) by [istajmaal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/istajmaal/pseuds/istajmaal). 



Pierwszy raz — no cóż, Louis nie wie dokładnie, kiedy się wydarza. To właśnie sprawia, że czuje się nieco niepewnie. To, mówi sobie, i tylko to.  
Pierwszy raz, gdy Louis przyłapuje Harry’ego ubranego w damskie ciuchy zdarza się kilka tygodni po tym, gdy razem zamieszkują i kilka żyć od kiedy się poznali (a przynajmniej takie sprawia wrażenie). Louis wyszedł, aby zagrać w nogę z Liamem i Niallem po próbie, podczas gdy Harry wymamrotał coś, że jest zmęczony i poszedł do domu. Louis zbytnio nie przepadał za spędzaniem czasu z resztą chłopców bez Harry’ego (nie, żeby kiedykolwiek miał się do tego przyznać — i bez tego wszyscy uważali, iż on oraz Harry są od siebie przerażająco zależni), więc zostawił Liama i Nialla samych po pół godzinie wspólnego kopania piłki.  
— Skarbie, już jestem! — krzyczy śpiewająco, kiedy otwiera drzwi.  
W mieszkaniu słychać dźwięki któregoś z ulubionych zespołów indie Harry’ego. Louis rzuca płaszcz na krzesło w przedpokoju i kieruje się do kuchni, skąd, jak mu się wydaje, dobiega muzyka.  
Harry stoi przy kuchence, mieszając na patelni, na której smaży się coś, co wygląda jak wołowina, a na sobie ma — cóż, może po prostu Harry ma absurdalnie długie nogi, ale wygląda na to, że założył najkrótszą parę dżinsowych szortów, jaką Louis kiedykolwiek widział. Nie ma mowy, aby pod spód założył bokserki i to wystarczy, aby wzbudzić u Louisa ciekawość, nawet jeśli zastanawia się, skąd w ogóle Harry wytrzasnął te szorty. Kiedy podchodzi bliżej, zauważa, że na tylnych kieszeniach znajduje się kwiatowy, różowy wzór. Harry ma również na sobie ciemną koszulkę z dekoltem w serek, która ściśle przylega do jego torsu oraz długie do kolan skarpetki w biało-fioletowe paski, co sprawia, że Louis chce spędzić godziny na całowaniu jego ud.  
— Hej — mówi Harry, patrząc na niego przelotnie, a potem znów skupia się na kuchence.  
Louis ma wrażenie, że policzki Harry’ego są nieco zaczerwienione, ale równie dobrze mogło to spowodować ciepło palnika.  
— Hej — odpowiada, stając za nim i oplatając go w pasie ramionami. — Co to ma być? — pyta, całując tył jego karku i wdychając znajomy zapach; pot, jabłka, dom.  
— Uh, fajitas, a co innego.  
Harry przesuwa syczące mięso na patelni. Louis mruczy w jego włosy.  
— Nie chodzi mi o to — mówi, wsuwając nieco dłoń pod koszulkę Harry’ego i kładąc ją na jego brzuchu tuż nad paskiem szortów.  
Harry przełyka i odkłada łopatkę.  
— To… — Teraz definitywnie się rumieni. — Podoba ci się?  
Louis przygryza jego ucho.  
— Ty mi się podobasz.  
Zarówno dlatego, że to prawda oraz, cóż, nieważne, jak słodki jest, kiedy się denerwuje, to naprawdę Louisowi się nie podoba, że Harry uważa, iż ma jakiekolwiek powody do bycia zdenerwowanym. Całując jego szyję, odpina guzik dżinsów i rozpina rozporek (tylko przez chwilę jest zdziwiony, że znajduje się on po odwrotnej stronie niż normalnie).  
Harry podskakuje, gdy Louis zaciska dłoń na jego penisie ukrytym pod materiałem bielizny.  
— Jezu, Lou, znajdujemy się przy otwartym ogniu — mówi.  
Louis wyłącza gaz wolną dłonią, drugą ściągając z Harry’ego szorty.  
Louis nigdy nie myślał o majtkach w kategoriach podniecenia. Przeważnie kojarzyły mu się z przymusem robienia prania dla całej rodziny. Ale Harry ma na sobie małe, zuchwałe, jedwabne majteczki z koronki, która wcale nie zakrywa jego na wpół twardego penisa i sprawia, że Louis ma ochotę wsunąć za nie palce i ugryźć jeden z pośladków. Louis wciąż jeszcze nie ogarnął, że wolno mu myśleć takie rzeczy o Harrym, więc z wielkim entuzjazmem opada na kolana i robi właśnie to, chwytając tyłek Harry’ego obiema dłońmi i gryząc tuż pod zakończeniem koronki.  
— Louis — odzywa się Harry i może miało to brzmieć jako upomnienie, ale bardziej sprawia wrażenie desperacji.  
Louisowi się to podoba. Bardzo mu się to podoba.  
— Harry — odpowiada zadziornie.  
Całuje słaby ślad po ugryzieniu na prawym pośladku Harry’ego. Rozsuwa delikatnie jego nogi i Harry wydaje z siebie rozdrażnione westchnienie, przesuwając się w lewo, aby móc położyć dłonie na blacie kuchennym, podczas gdy Louis dalej rozszerza jego nogi, aż Harry całkowicie się pochyla.  
— Jesteś tak kurewsko seksowny — szepcze Louis w udo Harry’ego tak cicho, że nie jest pewien, czy Harry w ogóle go słyszy.  
Składa pocałunki na jego udach, zatrzymując się na samej krawędzi majtek. Nie mówią sobie tego zbyt często, nawet jeśli Louis ma czasami wrażenie, że ma to przez cały czas wypisane na twarzy. Sięga dłonią do przodu i wyczuwa, że penis Harry’ego stwardniał. Przesuwa lekko jedwabny materiał w dół na tyle, że widzi jego wejście i Harry jęczy, gdy zaczyna poruszać się naokoło niego językiem.  
Co jakiś czas Louis ma wrażenie, że to, co czuje do Harry’ego zaczyna mieć już pod kontrolą. Czasami czuje, jakby już nie tonął pod napływem uczuć za każdym razem, gdy na niego patrzy. Kiedy podniecenie wypełnia dół jego żołądka, gdy pieprzy Harry’ego językiem, dochodzi do wniosku, że Harry ubrany w majtki to znak od Boga, że kurewsko się mylił. Później już za wiele o tym nie myśli.

* * * 

Drugi raz, o którym wie, następuje kilka tygodni później. Louis miał zaplanowane wyjście z Eleanor, ale udaje mu się urwać wcześniej. Harry wydawał się być niespokojny, kiedy Louis zostawił go rano, więc chce go zaskoczyć. Jednak to on zostaje zaskoczony, kiedy wchodzi do ich kuchni i znajduje Harry’ego siedzącego na blacie i malującego paznokcie.  
— Hej, skarbie — mówi, wchodząc.  
Harry zamiera na chwilę, a potem patrzy Louisowi w oczy zanim przesuwa pędzelkiem po małym palcu po raz ostatni i zakręca buteleczkę jasnoczerwonego lakieru. Louis robi wszystko w swojej mocy, aby wciąż się uśmiechać, nawet jeśli Harry marszczy brwi i przygryza wargi.  
Louis odkłada kluczyki na blat.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że wrócisz tak wcześnie — mówi Harry głosem nieco wyższym niż normalnie.  
Znów ma na sobie szorty, ale tym razem nałożył do nich jeden z białych, obcisłych topów Louisa. Jest na niego trochę za mały. Brakuje również skarpet do kolan, więc Louis może zobaczyć, że paznokcie u nóg również ma pomalowane.  
Louis wzrusza ramionami i spogląda na klucze. Nie może się powstrzymać, aby kątem oka nie zerkać na jasną czerwień na paznokciach Harry’ego.  
— Uciekłem od Eleanor wcześniej — mówi. — Chciałem spędzić czas z tobą.  
Wciąż nie przestaje się uśmiechać i szybko spogląda na buteleczkę z lakierem. Zastanawia się skąd Harry go ma, kiedy go kupił i co najważniejsze — dlaczego Louis nic o tym nie wie.  
— Jestem tutaj. — Harry macha głupio dłonią i ramiona Louisa rozluźniają się; czuje się nieco pewniej, gdy na policzkach Harry’ego pojawiają się dołeczki.  
— Widzę — odpowiada. Nachyla się i całuje Harry’ego szybko, ale miękko. Wygląda na to, że Harry ma na ustach błyszczyk. Och. — Hej — powtarza.  
— Hej. — Harry unosi dłoń, jakby chciał położyć ją na policzku Louisa, ale potem cofa ją, aby dmuchnąć na wciąż schnący lakier.  
— Więc. — Harry nie przestaje dmuchać na lakier i wpatrywać się w dłonie Louisa, który opiera się plecami o lodówkę. — Nie chodzi tutaj o seks. Prawda?  
Nie dyskutowali na temat wydarzenia sprzed kilku tygodni, nie poważnie. Raz żartowali podczas wywiadu z chłopakami o szkieletach ukrytych w szafie i Louis powiedział „w szafie Harry’ego może znajdować się więcej niż nam się wydaje”, ale Harry nie zaśmiał się; zachował się, jakby Louis w ogóle się nie odezwał. Mogło to oznaczać, że to _w ogóle nie ma znaczenia_. To, że Harry czasami nosił damskie ciuchy, gdy był sam, albo znaczyło to… wiele i teraz Louis chyba wie, która opcja jest właściwa.  
Wzruszenie ramion.  
— Nie. — Przerwa. Harry wybija palcami nerwowy rytm na blacie. — Nie chodzi o seks.  
To wiele znaczy.  
— Więc… dziewczęce ciuchy. Makijaż. — Louis nie wie, co ma powiedzieć. Chciał brzmieć, jakby w ogóle mu to nie przeszkadzało, ale sprawia raczej wrażenie spanikowanego. (Wcale taki nie jest. To tylko Harry. To Harry, którego Louis zna lepiej niż kogokolwiek, kocha mocniej niż kogokolwiek i to niczego nie zmienia). — Znaczy… to nic wielkiego, prawda? Wszyscy chłopcy robią się… ciekawi, tak myślę.  
Louisa nie ciekawi zbyt często fakt, jak to jest być dziewczyną, ale to nie robi z niego dziwaka.  
— Tak — odpowiada Harry, śmiejąc się lekko, wciąż unikając spojrzenia mu w oczy.  
— Tak.  
Louis podchodzi bliżej, sięga, aby poklepać dłoń Harry’ego, ale ten cofa się szybko.  
— Tylko, że… — Harry spuszcza wzrok. — To nie jest zwykła ciekawość. Już nie. To coś, co robię. Albo… czym jestem? Chyba. Coś, czym jestem.  
Louis nie słyszał tego cienkiego, napiętego tonu od czasów, gdy Harry wyszeptał „często myślę o pocałowaniu ciebie, znaczy, przez cały czas?” w pokoju pełnym śpiących chłopców.  
— Harry — mówi, powoli zniżając dłonie. — Mam wrażenie, że tańczymy wokół tematu i to mnie przeraża. — Zaciska dłonie na blacie kuchennym. — Nie… Nie zachowujemy się tak, prawda?  
Harry oddycha ciężko i patrzy Louisowi w oczy.  
— Czasami czuję się jak dziewczyna.  
No i proszę.  
Jego pierwszym instynktem jest wybuchnięcie śmiechem, ale Harry nie żartuje i obaj to wiedzą. Przesuwa nerwowo kciukami po twardej powierzchni i przygryza wargę.  
— Czy to wprawia cię w zakłopotanie? — pyta Harry szeptem.  
Teraz to Louis unika jego spojrzenia i ma ochotę strzelić sobie w twarz.  
— Nie, kochanie — odpowiada. Jego gardło sprawia wrażenie zrobionego z papieru ściernego, ponieważ Louis nigdy nie nazwał go kochaniem, nie kiedy Harry był w jego podświadomości tylko chłopcem i Louis nie ma pojęcia co to znaczy. — Nie — powtarza.  
Patrzy na Harry’ego i zastanawia się, czy Harry wie, że Louis słyszy w głowie echo słowa ona ona ona i stara się wyciągnąć z tego jakiekolwiek wnioski.  
— Lou — mówi Harry. Prostuje palce; czerwony lakier błyszczy się i Louis nie może powstrzymać myśli, że wygląda bardzo ładnie. Dłoń Harry unosi się nad jego, nie dotykając. — W porządku. Masz prawo czuć się… jakkolwiek.  
— Nie — oznajmia Louis, czując jak coś w jego żołądku szarpie się, gdy widzi jak inaczej wygląda jej dłoń na jego dłoni. — Nie, Harry, trochę teraz świruję i to nie jest w porządku. Nie jest sprawiedliwe względem ciebie.  
— Nie musisz… — Harry milknie i oddycha ciężko. — Nie chcę, abyś był sprawiedliwy — wyjaśnia. — Chcę, żebyś był sobą. Proszę. — Znów milknie. — Czy możesz po prostu na mnie spojrzeć. Louis.  
Louis naprawdę uważa, że to niesprawiedliwe; to, że się tym denerwuje i świruje, ale tak właśnie jest. Kurwa.  
— Strasznie cię kocham — mówi, patrząc jej w oczy przez długą chwilę. Harry nie przestaje nerwowo dmuchać na swoje paznokcie. — Tylko… Jezu, Harry, dopiero co zacząłem być w stanie nazywać cię swoim chłopakiem, a teraz nawet nie wiem, czy nim w ogóle jesteś i… Nie wiem, czy mogę cię tak nazywać. Mogę?  
Harry przełyka tak ciężko, że jej całe ciało się porusza.  
— Ja.. Nie wiem, Louis — odpowiada. — Tylko… kurwa. Należę do ciebie. — Jej głos załamuje się. — Zawsze… proszę, kurwa, zawsze chcę, żeby tak było.  
Oczy Harry są wilgotne i kurwa jasna, Louis do tego doprowadził.  
— Cholera — sapie, podchodząc do niej szybko. — Cholera, wiem, i ja należę do ciebie, jasne? — Louis bierze twarz Harry w dłonie i całuje jej czoło. — Przepraszam, jestem trochę… Trochę mnie tym zaskoczyłaś, ale to nie twoja wina, tak po prostu. Harry.  
Harry odsuwa jego dłonie i chowa twarz w szyi Louisa, oplatając go ciasno ramionami i zaciskając dłonie na koszulce, niszcząc tym zarówno ubranie, jak i swoje paznokcie.  
— Ja nigdy… — mówi. — Nikt nie wie, Louis. Ja nigdy… nikomu…  
— Harry — przerywa jej Louis. — Harry. — Próbuje przyciągnąć jej ciało bliżej, ale pomiędzy nimi nie ma już żadnej przestrzeni, więc po prostu ciągnie za jej włosy, oddychając tak głęboko, jak tylko potrafi. — Kocham cię. Jesteś… cholera, Harry.  
Louis ma wrażenie, że stoją, trzymając się siebie pośrodku kuchni, przez całą godzinę. Harry sprawia wrażenie drżącej i pewnej jednocześnie, i odczucie, że ten uścisk jest tak samo zdesperowany, jak cała reszta sprawia, że Louis wie, iż wszystko będzie w porządku.  
— Dziękuję — szepcze w końcu Louis. — Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałaś, Harry. To wiele dla mnie znaczy. Kocham cię. To… To nic nie zmienia, rozumiesz? Kocham cię.  
— Przepraszam — mówi Harry i Louis nie widzi jej twarzy, ale zna ją, zna Harry i wie, że jej czoło musi być zmarszczone z frustracji. — Przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałam. Nie wiedziałam, jak wytłumaczyć…  
— Nie bądź głupia — przerywa jej Louis i to sprowadza ich do rzeczywistości, gdzie są dwojgiem różnych ludzi, którzy nie mogą być przez cały czas ze sobą spleceni. Odsuwają się od siebie trochę, na tyle, że Louis może zetknąć ze sobą ich czoła.  
— Przepraszam — powtarza Harry.  
— Cóż, nie musisz. — Louis pstryka ją w nos. Harry śmieje się i jej głos załamuje się, ponieważ przed chwilą płakała i Louis nie może się powstrzymać, aby jej nie pocałować. — Porozmawiamy o tym — mówi w jej usta. — Ale teraz chcę cię trochę pocałować, dobra?  
Harry przygryza wnętrze policzka.  
— No nie wiem — mruczy. — Musiałabym się nad tym zastanowić.  
Louis parska i Harry szczerzy się uderzając go lekko czołem i Louis… cóż, chłopak, dziewczyna, nieważne — kiedy ich usta się stykają, Louis nie po raz pierwszy odczuwa niepokojącą pewność, że nigdy nie będzie pragnął kogokolwiek innego niż Harry.

* * *

Louis nie rozmawia za wiele o swojej seksualności. Nie wstydzi się, tylko same słowa nie przychodzą mu z łatwością. Więc dokładnie pamięta noc w domu X Faktora, kiedy Harry leżał zwinięty obok niego, szturchając go w pierś (miał wrażenie, że jego skóra płonie) i Niall zapytał:  
— Więc, nie chcę brzmieć głupio, ale który z was jest dziewczyną?  
Zayn wybuchł śmiechem, a Liam krzyknął „Niall!” upominającym tonem. Harry ukrył twarz w zgięciu jego ramienia.  
— Żaden z nas nie jest dziewczyną, Niall — odpowiedział Louis, próbując brzmieć radośnie. — Taki jest ogólny zamysł.  
Zdarzyło się to tylko kilka miesięcy temu. Mieli tylko czas na przytulanie się i pocałunki, ale Louis już wtedy miał wrażenie, że zna Harry’ego całe życie; jakby stał się tym, kim miał się stać, dopiero, gdy pocałował go po raz pierwszy. Ale nie zauważył niczego dziwnego w tym, że Harry ucichł nieco po tamtym.  
Louis spędza dwie bezsenne noce nienawidząc się za to.

* * *

Resztę ich pobytu w Londynie Louis spędza przeszukując Internet. Tej pierwszej nocy Harry wyjaśnia mu — pijąc herbatę i jedząc tosty z serem — że czasami czuje się jak chłopak, czasami jak dziewczyna, a czasem jak żadna płeć. Z Internetu Louis dowiaduje się, że określa się taką osobę jako genderfluid.  
— Czy masz jakieś imię, którego chciałbyś, abym używał? — pyta Louis pewnego ranka, pochylony nad laptopem, gdy razem siedzą na łóżku.  
Harry jest zajęty zrywaniem lakieru z paznokci.  
— Um, nie? — Wzrusza ramionami. — Nie wiem, inne rzeczy się zmieniają, ale zawsze jestem… Harry. Lubię to imię.  
Zbiera płatki zaschniętego lakieru, które spadły na pościel i wrzuca je do pustego kubka po herbacie.  
— Nie lubisz lakieru, kiedy czujesz się chłopięco? — pyta Louis po krótkiej chwili obserwacji.  
Harry znów wzrusza ramionami.  
— Nie przeszkadza mi — mówi. — Tylko, kiedy… jestem dziewczyną, kiedy jestem dziewczyński, naprawdę go lubię. W innych przypadkach wydaje mi się zbyt przesadny. — Odrywa kolejny kawałek i wrzuca go do kubka. — Poza tym lubię go zdrapywać — dodaje. — Jest to dziwnie satysfakcjonujące.  
— No spójrz na siebie, taki ekscentryczny — parska Louis. Otwiera kolejną stronę i czyta w ciszy przez kilka minut. — A co z zaimkami? — pyta w końcu. — Wolisz męski lub żeński zależnie od sytuacji? Czy jakoś inaczej?  
— Nie wiem. — Harry odkłada kubek z odpryskami lakieru na stolik i podsuwa się do Louisa, który opiera się o jego ramię. — Podoba mi się, gdy mówisz o mnie w drugiej osobie, jak do tej pory.  
Louis mruga kilka razy zanim przewraca oczami i szturcha głową szczękę Harry’ego.  
— Zostaw żarty dla mnie, skarbie, bo inaczej coś sobie naciągniesz.  
Harry mruczy, obejmując go ramieniem i Louis zamyka laptop, odsuwając go, by móc się lepiej przytulić.  
— Ale serio, nie chcę niczego zakładać, jasne? Na wypadek, gdyby miało cię to zranić.  
Harry całuje go w czubek głowy.  
— Męski jest w porządku przez większość czasu — mówi cicho.  
— Tak jak teraz? — pyta Louis i Harry kiwa głową. — Ale nie, gdy jesteś dziewczyną. — Louis splata ich palce razem. Dwa paznokcie są jeszcze czerwone. Louis całuje je.  
— Cóż, tak. To chyba oczywiste? — Milknie. — Ja nie… Nie chcę, abyś rozmawiał z innymi ludźmi o tym, że czasami czuję się jak „ona”, Louis. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie.  
Louis nie odzywa się, kiwając tylko głową.  
— Po prostu chcę wiedzieć. Dla… dla siebie. Dla ciebie.  
Harry mruczy i zmienia ich pozycje, oplatając Louisa od tyłu. To prawdopodobnie niesprawiedliwe, że Louis ma monopol na większość uścisków Harry’ego, ale naprawdę gówno go to obchodzi.  
— Męski lub żeński — mówi Harry po chwili. — Wiesz, zależnie od sytuacji.  
Louis całuje po raz kolejny jego dłoń i powstrzymuje się przed skopaniem laptopa, żeby mogli zasnąć w ten sposób.

* * *

Trasa jest ciężka. Jest ciężka za pierwszym razem, pomiędzy podróżami, występami i pieprzeniem Harry’ego, bo Louis prawie nie ma czasu na sen. Jest jeszcze cięższa za drugim razem z pisaniem, nagrywaniem, promocjami i cholernymi kamerami śledzącymi ich każdy krok.  
Kiedy są w domu, Harry oraz Louis leżą nago w łóżku rozmawiając długo pomiędzy obciągnięciami o płci Harry w tej chwili; o tym, jak Louis czuje się będąc w związku z dziewczyną i o tym, jak czasami Harry ma wrażenie, że jej ciało to coś, nad czym nie ma kontroli. Louis mówi jej o tym, że wołano na niego ciota, kiedy był młodszy, a Harry, że kradła staniki Gemmy i masturbowała się do gejowskiego porno w środku nocy i to nie do końca to samo, ale Louis rozumie, tak myśli. Cóż, nigdy do końca nie ogarnie, dlaczego Harry czasami nakłada ciasne majtki i chowa swojego kutasa pomiędzy nogami, ponieważ nie chce, aby ludzie go widzieli, ponieważ tak to czuje, ale Louis rozumie, że to Harry i to, że kocha ją bardziej niż oddychanie i to wystarcza.  
Podczas trwania trasy nie ma zbyt dużo czasu na głębokie rozmowy o tym, czy Harry czuje się tego konkretnego dnia jak chłopak, czy dziewczyna, więc opracowują system. Jeśli Harry czuje się chłopięco, rano nakłada slipki, a jeśli odwrotnie — majtki, ukrywając penisa. Nie jest to perfekcyjne rozwiązanie, ponieważ czasami jest to jak przełączenie wtyczki w środku dnia i Harry czuje się całkowicie jak dziewczyna, a czasami budzi się i nie ma żadnego określonego odczucia. Jednak Louis ma wystarczająco dużo doświadczenia, jeśli chodzi o zrozumienie Harry’ego, więc zazwyczaj wie, kiedy powinien zapytać go, jak się czuje. System działa.  
Harry nie określił się tego dnia, gdy mają wywiad dla jakiegoś internetowego radia o nieboskiej, rannej godzinie, ale zakłada majtki, ponieważ czuje się przez to nieco pewniej w ciasnych, dżinsowych spodniach. Louis i Harry muszą siedzieć po przeciwnych rogach kanapy, tak jak zawsze ostatnimi czasy. Dziennikarz pyta, jak wybrali osobę, która będzie sekretarką w teledysku do Best Song Ever.  
— Wydaje mi się, że Zayn poczuł, że to jego powołanie — mówi Liam przesadnie filozoficznym tonem.  
Zayn wzrusza ramionami.  
— Niee, to Harry jest tym, który ma obsesje na punkcie swoich piersi — stwierdza Niall z uśmiechem, klepiąc Harry’ego po udzie. — Dlatego nigdy nie zapina koszul.  
— Heeej! — mówi Harry i reszta chłopców śmieje się.  
Louis nie. Wierci się niespokojnie.  
— Nie miałem z tym problemu. — Zayn znów wzrusza ramionami. — Żaden z nas nie ma problemu z własną męskością.  
— Chyba nie bylibyśmy boy bandem, gdyby było inaczej — stwierdza Liam, kładąc ramię na barkach Zayna.  
To tylko. To tylko słowa. Harry nie wygląda na zranionego; porusza tylko ramionami podczas gdy reszta śmieje się lekko. Louis zmusza się do uśmiechu i myśli o uderzeniu pięścią czegoś twardego.  
— W porządku, stary? — pyta Niall, kiedy wychodzą z pokoju. — Wyglądasz trochę… — Macha dłonią przed twarzą Louisa.  
Louis wie, o co mu chodzi.  
— Świetnie, Nialler. — Louis zatrzymuje się w drzwiach, czekając, aż Harry ich dogoni. — Po prostu świetnie.

* * *

Harry mówi zespołowi w czwartek.  
Od momentu, gdy Louis odkrył prawdę, Harry podzieliła się swoim sekretem już z kilkoma osobami — ze swoja mamą, Gemmą i nawet Lou oraz Nickiem, gdy nakręcił się odpowiedni temat do rozmowy i wszyscy bardzo ją wspierali (chociaż Louis ma wrażenie, że Nick nie do końca wszystko ogarnia) — ale to jest coś poważniejszego. Harry jest tak zdenerwowana, że wymiotuje i Louis szepcze jej do ucha, że nie musi robić niczego, jeśli nie chce, ale Harry nalega, że nadeszła właściwa pora.  
— Więc tak — mówi, wydłubując bród spod swoich paznokci, gdy Liam, Niall i Zayn gapią się na nią. Louis ściska jej ramię. — Czasami wolę żeńskie zaimki? Nie zawsze i jeśli odniesiecie się do mnie, jako jego, to będzie. To zazwyczaj jest to w porządku. Często się to zmienia i wydaje mi się, że będziecie mogli to zauważyć, gdy zaczniecie zwracać uwagę, ale… — Harry urywa i spogląda na Louisa, który kiwa głową. — Nie przeszkadza mi to za bardzo — kontynuuje Harry (Louis znów ściska jej ramię i wścieka się na wszystko, co sprawia, że to, w jaki sposób identyfikuje się Harry, może być dla innych ciężkim brzemieniem) — jeśli pomieszacie zaimki, ale wasze wsparcie, no wiecie, byłoby dla mnie bardzo ważne.  
Harry nachyla się do jego dotyku i Louis przesuwa wzrokiem po twarzach chłopców, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak na to, że będzie musiał któregoś pozbawić wnętrzności.  
Następuje długa przerwa. Niall i Zayn patrzą na Harry, której spojrzenie jest wbite we własne dłonie. Liam patrzy mu w oczy, ale Louis nie może nic odczytać z jego twarzy.  
— Oczywiście, że będziemy cię wspierać, Harry, Jezu — mówi Zayn. Jego palce drgają, jakby chciał zapalić.  
— Jesteś rodziną — stwierdza Niall tonem miększym niż zazwyczaj.  
Liam nic nie mówi, ale zmniejsza dystans pomiędzy nimi i przytula Harry mocno. Louis puszcza jej ramię. Po chwili Niall i Zayn również podchodzą, aby ją przytulić.  
Przez jakąś minutę jest to całkiem słodkie.  
— Trochę mi tutaj smutno samemu — mówi Louis, gdy cisza się przedłuża.  
Zayn pokazuje mu środkowy palec, ale Niall mruczy coś i przyciąga do nich Louisa, który wydaje z siebie głośne sapnięcie, gdy jego czaszka uderza o głowę Liama. Chichoczą wszyscy przez chwilę, zanim stają w zupełnej ciszy, przesuwając się na tyle, że Louis wie, czyje włosy łaskoczą go w czoło, a czyja dłoń głaszcze go pocieszająco po plecach, ale nawet z zamkniętymi oczami czuje łokieć Harry szturchający go w pierś. Louis poznałby Harry wszędzie.  
— Jesteś naprawdę cudowny — szepcze później do jego ucha, gdy Harry wraca z siłowni po długiej sesji ćwiczeń, czując się jak chłopak.  
Louis obciąga mu na tyle dobrze, że jego jęki musiały przedostać się do drugiego pokoju, ponieważ na telefon Louisa przychodzi wiadomość od Nialla, która głosi _nie wiem czy masz tam swojego chłopaka czy dziewczynę ale powiedz im ŻEBY KURWA SCICHLI_.  
Czytają ją po tym, gdy Harry dochodzi i zasypiają, uśmiechając się.

* * *

Następnego dnia Harry ma zaplanowane wyjście na kolację z gwiazdeczką amerykańskiego reality show, której imienia Louis nie ma zamiaru zapamiętywać. Kiedy przegląda się w lustrze, przesuwając dłonią po zaroście, który hodował, ma wrażenie, że w ogóle się nie poznaje i sprawia to, że czuje się odrobinę chory.  
— Myślisz kiedykolwiek o zmianie? — pyta, patrząc jak Harry poprawia się dokładnie, nakładając drugą parę majtek, aby utrzymać penisa w miejscu. — Płci, w sensie bardziej… permanentnym.  
Harry odpowiada dopiero, gdy zaczyna podciągać spodnie.  
— Raczej nie istnieje taka możliwość, prawda? — Spogląda w lustro. — Myślisz, że Lou mocno mnie znienawidzi, jeśli zdecyduję się założyć bandanę?  
— Wątpię, żeby jakoś to ją obeszło — odpiera Louis (co może być kłamstwem, ponieważ Lou spędziła nad włosami Harry’ego pół godziny, ale). — Lubię, jak masz przewiązane włosy. Są takie… pokręcone.  
Harry mruczy na zgodę i zaczyna przeszukiwać swoją walizkę.  
— Nie chcę, żebyś myślała w zakresie tego, co możesz, a czego nie możesz zrobić — zaczyna Louis ostrożnie, gdy Harry obwiązuję włosy. — Chciałbym, żebyś pomyślała o tym, co sprawia, że jesteś szczęśliwa.  
Harry marszczy brwi na swoje odbicie, poprawiając bandanę i zawiązując ją.  
— Jestem szczęśliwa — odpowiada.  
Cisza.  
— To dobrze — mówi Louis. — To naprawdę świetnie, Haz, ale… ale w przyszłości, gdy sytuacja nie będzie już taka… — Wzrusza ramionami. — Gdy nie będziemy się już tak ukrywać, chciałbym, żebyś miała świadomość, że możesz zrobić cokolwiek będziesz chciała.  
— Dokładnie to robię teraz. — Harry nie odrywa wzroku od lustra, a cisza, która pomiędzy nimi zapada nie jest tak luźna, jak przeważnie. — Znasz mnie. Nie potrzebuję, ja wiem, operacji, czy coś. Przez większość czasu lubię swojego kutasa.  
Louis spogląda pomiędzy nogi Harry i nie pyta _serio?_ , ponieważ rozmawiają właściwie o wszystkim, ale w niektóre sprawy nie powinien się wtrącać. Louis to dobrze rozumie. Ale.  
— Pewnie, wiem — mówi. — Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś myślała… — Znów wzrusza ramionami. — No nie wiem. Wyprzedaliśmy MSG w rekordowym czasie i nie chcę, żeby to wpłynęło na to, że nie możesz założyć sukienki, jeśli masz taką ochotę.  
Harry skończyła zawiązywać bandanę, ale w dalszym ciągu nie oderwała wzroku od lustra.  
— Niezbyt lubię sukienki — mówi powoli.  
— Albo… hormony. — Louis gestykuluje bez celu dłońmi, udając, że ogląda telewizję, aby przypadkiem nie spojrzeć Harry w oczy. — No wiesz.  
— Nie chcę hormonów. — Harry milknie. Louis przełącza kanały, nie włączając dźwięku. — Chcesz, żebym zaczęła je brać?  
— Chcę, żebyś była szczęśliwa, Harry. — Louis odrzuca pilota, wykręcając sobie palce i ciągnąc lekko za swoje włosy (on dzisiaj nigdzie nie wychodzi). — Tylko… jesteś ostatnio dziewczyną dość często i jeśli chciałabyś… ja wiem, wprowadzić zmiany… po prostu chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że możesz robić wszystko, co cię uszczęśliwi.  
— Myślałam, że już to ustaliliśmy.  
W głosie Harry jest ostrość, której Louis nie słyszał od ostatniego razu, gdy Eleanor musiała spędzić z nimi kilka dni.  
Nie podoba mu się kierunek w jakim zmierza ta rozmowa.  
— Chcę, żebyś była otwarta — mówi.  
Najwyraźniej, jest to niewłaściwe stwierdzenie.  
Harry odwraca się od lustra i spogląda na niego.  
— Czy chodzi o dzisiejszy wieczór? — pyta, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. — Czy nie zdążyłam jeszcze wyrazić się wystarczająco jasno, że nienawidzę paradować przed prasą jako typowy, heteroseksualny flirciarz?  
— Nie, Haz — odpiera Louis, mrugając mocno. — Jezu, nie, wiem, że nienawidzisz tego tak samo jak ja…  
— Jest to warte poświęcenia — mówi Harry stanowczo. — Nie jest na zawsze i jest warte. Nie mam zamiaru więcej za to przepraszać, bo znów się przez to pokłócimy.  
Coś w piersi Louisa zaciska się, gdy przypomina sobie, jak krzyczał przez telefon na Harry’ego z łazienki w jakimś klubie, gdy ten spotykał się z Taylor Swift.  
— Dlaczego znów to wyciągasz? — pyta, potrząsając głową. — To… zadałem ci tylko pytanie.  
— Nie lubię kłamstwa — mówi Harry. — Ale nie potrzebuję, aby cały świat wiedział o mnie każdy szczegół, żebym mogła czuć się dobrze sama ze sobą.  
Louis odsuwa się od Harry, niemal wpadając na ścianę.  
— Co próbujesz przez to powiedzieć?  
— Rozmawialiśmy o tym. — Harry potrząsa głową i znów spogląda w lustro, gdzie przygląda się odbiciu Louisa.  
— Wtedy, gdy nazwałaś mnie nienawidzącym siebie gejem? — Louis nie ma pojęcia, jak udaje mu się normalnie mówić, ponieważ ma wrażenie, że jego gardło wypełnia chłodna stal. — Czy o to ci teraz chodzi, Harry?  
— Chodzi mi o to, że byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś przestał przypisywać mi twój brak pewności siebie — warczy Harry. — Jestem szczęśliwa taka, jaka jestem; wierz mi lub nie, Louis.  
Bycie złym na Harry to tak, jak bycie bitym własnymi, odrąbanymi kończynami.  
— Pierdol się — warczy Louis przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Jezu, Harry, po prostu się pierdol.  
Louis wychodzi. Harry nie idzie za nim.  
Dwie godziny i skręta później Louis ma wrażenie, że wypłakał sobie oczy, chociaż nie uronił ani jednej łzy.  
 _praszam kocham cie zaczekam na ciebie x_ wysyła do Harry zanim Niall zabiera mu telefon ze słowami:  
— Nie waż się, kurwa, wchodzić teraz na Twittera.

* * * 

Louis praktycznie śpi, gdy Harry wraca późno tej nocy. Wierci się, ale Harry milczy, kierując się prosto do łazienki. Kiedy Louis słyszy dźwięk prysznica, mruczy w poduszkę, próbując się dobudzić na tyle, aby móc przeprowadzić rozmowę, której nie chce przeprowadzać i której zignorowanie go przeraża.  
Odgłos wody słychać przez długi czas. Louis zastanawia się, czy Harry masturbuje się bez niego i w końcu ta myśl zmusza go do wstania z łóżka i ruszenia do łazienki.  
Harry się nie masturbuje.  
— Hej — mówi Louis, opierając się o framugę, obciągając rękawy bluzy tak, że zakrywają mu dłonie.  
Harry nie unosi wzroku dopóki nie kończy długiego pociągnięcia maszynki Louisa po skórze swojej nogi.  
— Hej — odpowiada niepewnie, wypłukując ostrze. — Myślałam, że śpisz. — Znów stawia stopę na krawędzi wanny i kontynuuje golenie nóg.  
— Napisałem, że na ciebie zaczekam.  
— Przepraszam — mruczy Harry.  
Louis wchodzi do łazienki i siada na klapie od sedesu.  
— Nie unikaj mnie — mówi na tyle cicho, że jego głos niemal zostaje zagłuszony przez szum wody.  
— Nie unikam — odpowiada Harry, przesuwając dłonią po gładkiej skórze.  
Louis odkasłuje tylko.  
— Harry.  
— Co chcesz, żebym powiedziała? — Maszynka w dłoni Harry drży, a pianka do golenia rozpryskuje się po podłodze. — Że mi przykro?  
Louis nie odpowiada; przygląda się tylko, jak Harry się goli.  
— Przepraszam za wyciągnięcie… wiesz czego — mówi Harry, wbijając wzrok w swoje nogi. — Nie uważam, że nienawidzisz siebie i nie chciałam… wiem, że czasami czujesz się niepewnie w różnych sytuacjach, ale nie powinnam tego wykorzystywać przeciwko tobie. Nie ma w tym nic złego i to nie było sprawiedliwe. Przepraszam.  
— Dziękuję — mówi Louis.  
Harry spogląda na niego na krótką chwilę, ale zaraz kontynuuje, jakby Louis w ogóle się nie odezwał.  
— Ale nie jest mi przykro z powodu tego, co powiedziałam, jeśli chodzi o zmianę płci. — Wzdycha i patrzy na swoje nogi, nie ruszając się. — To moje życie, Louis. Moje życie. Wiem, że próbujesz mi pomóc, ale to moja sprawa. Moja tożsamość. Radzę sobie z tym najlepiej jak umiem i naprawdę mi pomagasz, serio, ale wolałabym, żebyś przestał się zachowywać, jakby na to wszystko istniał jakiś odpowiedni sposób, ponieważ sprawia to, że czuję się cholernie do dupy.  
Louis milczy przez chwilę. Harry znów zaczyna przesuwać ostrzem po skórze, tym razem nieco mocniej.  
— Zatniesz się — mówi Louis. Harry przerywa, postrząsa głową bez spoglądania na niego i zwalnia ruchy maszynki. Louis zakłada ramiona na piersi i odchyla się na toalecie patrząc, podczas gdy Harry unika spojrzenia na niego. — I nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że to robię.  
Kończąc ostatni fragment skóry, Harry odkłada maszynkę.  
— Cóż, ale robisz — odpiera. — I jest to czasami cholernie irytujące.  
Odwraca twarz pod strumień wody. Louis chce położyć dłonie na jej biodrach i wycałować ścieżkę pomiędzy jej łopatkami. Oplata się mocniej ramionami.  
— Po prostu chcę cię chronić — mówi. Nie ważne jak bardzo szczery jest z Harry, niektóre rzeczy łatwiej jest mu powiedzieć, gdy jest odwrócony do niej plecami. Louis nie jest nawet pewien, czy Harry w ogóle go słyszy. — Chcę być osobą, z którą możesz być kimkolwiek tylko chcesz.  
Harry zakręca strumień wody. Louis podnosi ręcznik i podaje jej go niepewnie. Harry zakrywa nim twarz i potrząsa przez chwilę głową zanim odwraca się do Louisa, wycierając włosy.  
— Jestem kim jestem — mówi. — To, co chcę, nie ma tu za wielkiego znaczenia.  
Louis nie odpowiada. Czasami Harry sprawia, że czuje się niemożliwie młody i naiwny; ma wrażenie, że gdyby nie miał jej w swoim życiu, jego istnienie nie miałoby w ogóle celu ani kierunku.  
— Jestem z tobą tym kim chcę być, rozumiesz? Ponieważ jestem z tobą. Nawet, gdy… — Spogląda na stertę leżących na podłodze ubrań, które miała na sobie podczas „randki”, gdy kończy się wycierać, a potem przyciska ręcznik do piersi. — Nie potrafiłabym zrobić tego wszystkiego, gdybym nie wiedziała, że jesteś ze mną.  
— Jestem z tobą — mówi Louis. — Jestem z tobą — powtarza, nieco ciszej.  
Harry odrzuca ręcznik na bok i oplata go ramionami.  
— Wiem — odpowiada po chwili.  
Woda z jej włosów skapuje na plecy Louisa i właśnie to sprawia, że znów jest w stanie normalnie oddychać.

* * *

Ogólnie Louis uważa, iż nie ma nic gorszego, niż nie rozmawianie z Harry. Chociaż to nie oznacza, że czasami nie chce, aby po prostu się zamknęła.  
— Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy będę mogła cię ujeżdżać — szepcze mu do ucha, dotykając lekko jego biodra, gdy za nim staje. — Czuć cię tak głęboko we mnie, że zapomnę, jak się nazywam. Boże, nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo tego teraz pragnę.  
Są w trakcie sesji zdjęciowej, na miłość boską. Od ich kłótni sprzed dwóch tygodni, Harry była bardziej uczuciowa niż zwykle. Louisowi zazwyczaj to nie przeszkadza, nawet jeśli parska i nazywa Harry przylepą przy reszcie chłopców, ale są teraz w miejscu publicznym, a Louis ma na sobie bardzo ciasne spodnie i jeśli dostanie erekcji to — w przeciwieństwie do Harry, która dzisiaj bardzo dobrze się schowała — wszyscy czytelnicy Siedemnastki to zobaczą (a z tego, co zrozumiał, mają oni zdecydowanie mniej niż siedemnaście lat).  
— Kurwa — mówi. Zamyka oczy i bierze głęboki wdech, wbijając mocno łokieć w żołądek Harry, podczas gdy ktoś z ich zespołu kłoci się z fotografem o odpowiednie ustawienie naświetlenia. Próbuje myśleć o wszystkim poza tym, co właśnie usłyszał; o tym, jak dużo czasu minęło odkąd był w niej (mniej niż dzień, ale ich dni ciągną się czasami niczym całe tygodnie) i o tym jak kurewsko seksownie musi teraz Harry wyglądać, z rozszerzonymi źrenicami, ponieważ tak mocno go pragnie. Spogląda na Nialla, który rozmawia z Liamem o lunchu. To najbezpieczniejsze wyjście z całej sytuacji. — Nienawidzę cię — mówi, nie odrywając wzroku od Nialla.  
Harry śmieje się i ściska jego biodro, zanim się odsuwa.  
— Możesz mi później pokazać jak bardzo — odpowiada. — Chodź, skarbie, mamy robotę do wykonania.  
Chociaż raz Louis nie żałuje, że zostają zmuszeni, aby stać po przeciwnych stronach ujęcia, ponieważ nie może spojrzeć na Harry, nie zapominając o tym, gdzie są.

* * *

Gdy tylko znajdują się z powrotem w pokoju hotelowym, Louis popycha Harry na drzwi, na co ona odpowiada krzywym uśmieszkiem, ponieważ dokładnie tego chciała przez ten cały czas. Jebać Harry, szczerze. (Louis zamierza to zrobić.)  
— Jesteś kusicielką i nienawidzę cię — mówi, wsuwając kolano pomiędzy jej uda.  
Harry śmieje się i wypycha biodra.  
— Zabawnie to okazujesz — odpiera, unosząc brew.  
Harry to mała, sarkastyczna wredota, a penis Louisa wcale nie drga z tego powodu.  
Louis całował ją już tyle razy, że powinno to być rutynowe, ale wcale takie nie jest. Harry uchyla lekko usta i w głowie Louisa wiruje, gdy wsuwa język pomiędzy jego wargi. Mógłby wypisywać zalety tej sytuacji przez całą wieczność, dopóki Harry znów nie wypycha bioder, ocierając się o jego erekcję, co przypomina Louisowi o wszystkich innych rzeczach, które mógłby teraz z nią robić.  
— Rozbierz się — sapie, gdy się odsuwa i oblizuje usta. — Zanim scałuję ci twarz tylko po to, żebyś się w końcu zamknęła.  
Harry mruczy na zgodę, a uśmieszek znika z jej warg, gdy ściąga koszulkę przez głowę i próbuje zrzucić z siebie ciasne dżinsy. Louis śmieje się cicho, gdy zdejmuje swoje własne, podczas gdy Harry męczy się z dwiema parami spodni, które utrzymywały przez cały dzień jej penisa pomiędzy nogami.  
To niemal niesamowite, jak szybko twardnieje, gdy Louis popycha ją na łóżko, klękając obok niej. Śmieje się, gdy Louis przesuwa wzrokiem po jej nagim ciele — ( _Uważają, że dziwnie się ci przyglądam, ale to ty wyglądasz czasami, jakbyś chciał mnie zjeść_ powiedziała kiedyś. _Uwielbiam to._ ) — ale śmiech zamiera w jej gardle, gdy Louis przesuwa kciukami po jej sutkach. Już wygląda w połowie na _zrujnowaną_ ; delikatną i gotową do wypieprzenia, a Louis naprawdę mógłby ją zjeść, gdyby istniała taka możliwość i nie wstydzi się do tego przyznać.  
— Co chcesz, żebym ci zrobił? — pyta cicho, szczypiąc lekko jej sutek.  
Harry wciąga z sykiem powietrze i rozszerza nieco nogi; jej zaróżowiony penis jest twardy i leży ciężko na jej brzuchu.  
— Chcę… ciebie — sapie, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, gdy Louis nachyla się, żeby wziąć jeden z sutków do ust, ssąc mocno, nie przestając jednocześnie dotykać drugiego, wolną dłonią przesuwając w dół jej brzucha. — Proszę, Lou.  
Louis odsuwa się, mrucząc z zadowolenia, gdy widzi jak szybko zrobiły się ciemne i nabrzmiałe.  
— Jestem tutaj, skarbie — mamrocze, całując szyję Harry. — Dam ci wszystko, czego chcesz — szepcze do jej ucha. — Musisz mi tylko powiedzieć.  
Harry wzdycha drżąco, gdy Louis całuje jej szczękę, nie przestając bawić się sutkiem.  
— Chcę, żebyś mnie wylizał. — Brzmi, jakby była w transie. — Otworzył mnie, żebym… żebym mogła… — przerywa z sapnięciem, gdy Louis mocno ściska jej sutek pomiędzy kciukiem, a palcem wskazującym.  
— Żebyś mogła się pieprzyć na moim kutasie, hmm?  
Gryzie te słodkie miejsce za uchem Harry i jej całe ciało przeszywa dreszcz.  
— Louis — jęczy Harry i mogłoby być to uznane za krzyk, gdyby nie brzmiała na tak pozbawioną oddechu.  
Louis przesuwa się w dół jej ciała, ustawiając pomiędzy jej nogami. Harry jest teraz taka twarda, że Louis chce tylko wziąć ją w usta, ale upomina się, że nie to teraz robią.  
— Cii — mówi nieobecnie w gładką, bladą skórę jej uda. — Mam cię. Mam cię.  
Klepie ją po biodrze i Harry przewraca się, wypychając tyłek w górę na tyle, żeby Louis mógł przyjąć wygodną pozycję.  
Louis nie śpieszy się. Zaczyna powoli mokrymi pocałunkami, lekkim oddechem i jednym, delikatnym ugryzieniem, zanim Harry jęczy głośno, naciskając mocniej na twarz Louisa i wtedy wsuwa w nią język najbardziej, jak jest w stanie, podczas gdy Harry jęczy i kładzie głowę na ramionach. Louis czuje piżmo oraz pot i — obiektywnie mówiąc — nie powinno to być tak gorące, jak jest, ale to Harry, a koniec końców ona zawsze działa na Louisa najmocniej.  
Harry nie przestaje wydawać z siebie tych pięknych, wysokich odgłosów, gdy Louis wsuwa w nią jeden, a potem dwa palce, rozszerzając je w niej, ale w końcu chyba odzyskuje jakieś skupienie i — kurwa — to jest tak samo seksowne, jak to, gdy brakuje jej słów.  
— Och boże — jęczy, gdy Louis wsuwa trzeci palec. — Lou, Lou, Lou — kwili, poruszając biodrami. — Gotowa, jestem gotowa, hah — urywa, gdy palce Louisa ocierając się o jej prostatę, a on przykłada usta nad swoje palce. — Proszę, nie chcę tak dojść, chcę cię w sobie.  
Dwa tygodnie temu Harry przykuła Louisa do ich hotelowego łóżka i sprawiła, że dochodził tak wiele razy, ile był w stanie. Louis odda kiedyś tę przysługę, naprawdę, ale teraz nie jest w stanie; nie kiedy w jego głowie wiruje od smaku Harry i od tego, że brzmi, jakby miała umrzeć, jeśli czegoś nie zrobi.  
— Skoro nalegasz — mówi drżącym głosem, który psuje cały ten sarkazm.  
Jest tak twardy, że trudno mu zebrać myśli. Harry wydaje się to wyczuwać, bo przekręca się, żeby wziąć z szafki przy łóżku prezerwatywę i butelkę z lubrykantem.  
— Myślałam o tobie przez cały dzień — mówi, oddychając mocno, kiedy naciąga kondom na penis Louisa. — O tym, jak twardy będziesz dla mnie. Jak bardzo będziesz mnie pragnął.  
— Boże — sapie Louis, gdy Harry przesuwa dłonią po jego członku, pieszcząc kciukiem główkę tylko dlatego, że uwielbia doprowadzać go do pieprzonego szaleństwa. — Tak bardzo. — Harry całuje go szybko. — Zawsze tak bardzo — szepcze Louis w jej usta.  
Harry popycha Louisa na łóżko i siada na jego udach. Louis syczy, gdy rozprowadza lubrykant po jego penisie, a potem odrzuca butelkę na bok; w jej pociemniałych oczach błyszczy silna koncentracja. Mniej klejącą się dłoń przesuwa w górę ciała Louisa, gdy unosi się i zajmuje odpowiednią pozycję nad jego członkiem.  
— Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, jak kurewsko jesteś piękny — szepcze i czy to nie Louis miał mieć kontrolę nad wszystkim?  
Na pewno nie ma jej teraz i na pewno go to nie obchodzi. Musi zamknąć oczy, gdy Harry zaczyna się zniżać, biorąc w siebie jego penisa, ponieważ to zbyt wiele — to jak ciasna i wilgotna jest, jak jej powieki trzepoczą, gdy opada niżej, jak bardzo tego pragnie, nawet po tak długim czasie.  
Porusza lekko biodrami, wsuwając w siebie ostatni cal, a z jej ust wydobywają się najcudowniejsze jęki, które pojawiają się tylko w czasie jej dziewczyński faz i Louis zaciska zęby, wbijając palce w jej biodra na tyle mocno, że zostawi tam siniaki, ponieważ znajdują się tak blisko siebie i nie ma pojęcia, co ma ze sobą zrobić.  
Harry zazwyczaj nie lubi, gdy Louis zbyt bardzo dotyka jej penisa, gdy jest dziewczyną ( _nie jest źle, ale jakoś dziwnie?_ , wytłumaczyła kiedyś, gdy leżeli po wszystkim przytuleni do siebie), więc Louis tylko przygląda się jak unosi się on w górę i w dół, gdy Harry znajduje odpowiedni rytm; jej dłonie leżą się na piersi Louisa, a jej oddech staje się coraz bardziej urywany. Zaczyna powoli i Louis musi przygryźć wargę, aby nie krzyczeć, gdy zaciska wokół niego mięśnie, patrząc na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek, gdy zaczyna przyśpieszać. Nawet pomimo prezerwatywy wszystkie ruchy są niesamowite i Louis ma wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje; taki właśnie Harry ma na niego wpływ.  
— Nie — sapie Harry, gdy Louis przekręca głowę na bok, zagryzając wargę i ściskając jej pośladek, jakby była to jedyna rzecz, która ratuje go przed utratą świadomości. — Chcę słyszeć, proszę, zostań ze mną.  
Zostań ze mną. Louis jęczy, a jego biodra podskakują w górę, aby napotkać ruchy Harry i musi to być idealne uderzenie, ponieważ Harry jęczy płaczliwie, opadając nieco do przodu. Louis poprawia się pod nią, utrzymując pozycję, uderzając raz za razem. Harry mamrocze bezładnie ( _tak tak kurwa tak dobrze tak tutaj kurwa proszę tak_ ), zaciskając się znów mocno wokół niego. Jęk Louisa jest tak głęboki, że niemal trudno uwierzyć, że wydobył się z jego gardła. Jego orgazm jest tak blisko, że boli myśl o powstrzymaniu go.  
— Harry — zaczyna, ostrzegawczym tonem.  
— Ja też. — Przez chwilę kiwa szybko głową, ściskając Louisa za boki. — Ja też, zaraz…  
Dwa szybkie ruchy przy jej prostacie i Harry dochodzi na brzuch Louisa, uchylając usta i jęcząc z zamkniętymi oczami. Coś w Louisie pęka, a jego biodra poruszają się nieprzerwanie, gdy mięśnie Harry zaciskają się. Spuszcza się mocno w prezerwatywę, podczas gdy Harry praktycznie na niego opada.

* * *

Ma wrażenie, że nie minęła nawet minuta pomiędzy chwilą, gdy zasnęli, a dźwiękiem budzika. Louis budzi się, jakby ktoś wylał na niego kubeł wody. Harry jęczy i odsuwa się trochę od niego, wciskając twarz w poduszkę.  
— Dzień dobry, skarbie — mówi Louis, klepiąc Harry’ego po plecach, gdy już się całkiem dobudził. Harry wydaje z siebie niezidentyfikowany dźwięk, na co Louis śmieje się. — Wiem — dodaje.  
Taka czujność i przytomność od rana irytuje jego samego, doskonale to rozumie. Całuje tył głowy Harry’ego i idzie do łazienki, aby się wysikać. Kiedy wraca, Harry przekręca się na tyle, aby posłać mu zaspany uśmiech.  
— Podasz mi jakieś bokserki? — mamrocze, głosem niskim od snu.  
— Mmm.  
Louis bierze czarną parę ze swojej walizki i rzuca mu ją, kładąc się z powrotem do łóżka. Harry ziewa, przeciągając się na tyle, żeby naciągnąć bieliznę na goły tyłek.  
Louis kładzie dłoń w dole jego pleców, a dźwięk, jaki wydaje z siebie Harry, jest zdecydowanie mniej przepełniony snem, co Louis uznaje za prywatne zwycięstwo, nawet jeśli nie mają na to czasu.  
— Jak się dzisiaj czuje mój chłopiec? — pyta.  
Harry próbuje się przewrócić, ale napotyka po drodze tors Louisa. Żaden z nich jednak nie narzeka.  
— Cudownie — mówi. — Tak długo, jak tu jesteś.  
Louis przewraca oczami.  
— To dobrze się składa, bo nie zamierzam pozwolić ci odejść w najbliższym czasie.  
Jest to cholernie romantyczne, ale żaden z nich nie stroi sobie z tego żartów. Tak właśnie działają i Louis nie zamieniłby tego na nic innego.

**KONIEC**


End file.
